1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the processing of yarns made from a thermoplastic material and concerns a method and a device, for continuous texturing of yarns made from a thermoplastic material.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Devices for continuous texturing of thermoplastic yarns are known, for example, from European Patent Specification No. 310890 also assigned to the assignee of this invention. The devices described consist, essentially, of a texturing nozzle with a feed channel and a nozzle outlet and a driven plug feed roller with a pair of lateral guides, for example, a paired row of needles (needle roller) extending around the circumference of the plug feed roller. The texturing nozzle is arranged in relation to the plug feed roller so that the feed channel, or at least the end of the feed channel bearing the nozzle outlet, runs essentially tangentially to the plug feed roller and extends, together with the nozzle outlet, between the rows of needles. When the texturing device is operated, the yarn runs through the feed channel towards the nozzle outlet, being driven and simultaneously heated by a feed medium which flows through the feed channel under pressure. Upon emission or exit from the nozzle outlet the feed medium expands and the yarn impinges on a plug which has formed, between the rows of needles, from the yarn which has already emerged from the nozzle outlet. The plug is conveyed away from the nozzle outlet by the rotational motion of the plug feed roller (needle roller) at a plug feed velocity which is less than the feed velocity of the yarn within the feed channel. The plug passes from the nozzle outlet over a sector of the plug feed roller (plug sector), guided by the rows of needles and slightly separated from the circumferential surface of the plug feed roller. At the end of this sector, the plug is passed from the plug feed roller to a cooling element, for example a cooling drum, by means of a plug separator, for example a stationary separating wedge.
For simultaneous parallel texturing of multiple yarns, a multiplicity of devices such as those described are arranged adjacent to each other, the texturing nozzle generally having a number of feed channels running parallel to each other and the plug feed roller having a number of pairs of lateral guides, for example, paired rows of needles, running parallel to each other.
It is thus evident that the starting of such arrangements demands the exercise of increased levels of care by the operating personnel, particularly with respect to the drawing-in of the yarns into devices in which a multiplicity of yarns are textured in parallel.
The task or object of the invention, therefore, is to improve a method and device for the continuous texturing of thermoplastic yarns so that the process of drawing-in, particularly the drawing-in of multiple parallel yarns, is simplified and rendered more reliable. The operating process is not to be affected in any way.